Bella in Suburbia
by katslovetoplay
Summary: Bella moved into her mother's house after she passed away. In Suburbia, she's different and is delighted when she meets someone in the mansion. What happens when someone she ran away from catches up to her?
1. Chapter 1

Katslovetoplay: Okay, so I recently watched Edward Scissorhands and I love it so I wrote a fanfiction for it. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Bella, Kat, and Rave

Suburbia was a nice little pastel town with working fathers, well behaved children and the normal gossiping housewives. Suddenly Irene King, one of the occupants, died and left all her of her belongings to her single child, a daughter, Isabella. The town knew Isabella when she was younger, a sweet child before Isabella was forced by the court to live with her father. Her personality was sweet and polite but she was too curious. She was always shy around others but always managed to have fun with her wild imagination.

Was the town surprised when a black car pulled up in front of Irene's pastel lavender house that was closest to the mansion on the hill, playing Korn at the highest volume possible. The car was parked and the door opened to reveal a 17 year old girl. Her hair was maroon with black tips to her shoulders and she wore a black tank top under a red fishnet long sleeved shirt, a black mini skirt with an inch of red fishnet on the end, black and red thigh length socks, and black combat boots. After she got out of the car, a black cat jumped out next to her, looking around with its green eyes. "Welcome to Suburbia, Rave." Isabella King said to the cat as she walked to the back of the car.

The cat meowed and Isabella chuckled, "I know you don't like it here. I don't either, but it's either here or back with Dad." Isabella replied to Rave, who began walking towards the front of the house. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Isabella said as she pulled out some suitcases and closed the trunk. She walked to the door and unlocked it when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"You must be Isabella King." Isabella turned around to find a woman in spandex and an ugly pink sweater to match. "I'm so sorry about your mother."

Isabella tried not to let her eye twitch from the amount of pink this woman wore as she replied, "Yeah, so am I." Then she pushed the door open and went inside. "Nice to meet you but I need to unpack." Isabella closed the door before the woman could reply. 'God I hope that not all the people in town are like her. Knowing my luck, they are.' Isabella thought as she carried her stuff to her room. She set her stuff down in the doorway and looked around. Her mother had her visiting frequently so she was allowed to decorate the room she slept in. The walls were maroon and the carpet and ceiling were black. Her bed was a canopy bed. The bed was black with maroon canopies and the sheets and comforter were black while the pillows were maroon. Isabella quickly unpacked her stuff, set up Rave's stuff in another room and stocked the fridge with the stuff she had bought from the supermarket before she plopped on the couch and whipped out her cell phone.

She dialed her best friend's number and it only rang once before someone answered, "Bella? Is that you?"

Bella smirked to herself, "Who else calls you, Kat?"

"True," Kat muttered softly before she perked up, "So, what's it like in Purgatory?"

"Everything is pastel and what isn't pastel is pink." Bella complained.

"Sucks for you!" Kat laughed.

"Shut up!" Bella shouted, "Anyway, there is still the mansion on the hill. It's as beautiful as ever." Bella sighed. She had always wondered as a kid what was up there but no one talked about it. She made up stories about what happened up there.

"At least there is something black and falling apart to keep you company. Oh, snap! Got to go, my boss is heading this way. Have fun and call me once in a while. Bye Bell."

"Bye Kat." Bella sighed as she hung up and Rave jumped onto her stomach. "What do you think, Rave? Do you think that Suburbia is ready for a person like me?"

Rave fixed her with a stare and Bella laughed, "You're right. Who cares if they're ready. All the more chaos to cause. We are going to have a lot of fun here." Bella smirked and stood up, holding Rave in her arms. "Let's go for a walk. Maybe we can stop by the paint store to paint the outside of the house." Rave meowed and jumped from Bella's arms. "Alright, let me get my ipod."

Bella and Rave were walking side by side down the street, getting stares as they went. "Damn, these people act like they've never seen a girl in black before." Bella muttered by continued walking. Finally she got sick of it when two housewives stared and she glared at them, sending the scurrying away. They walked for a while and soon arrived at the paint store. Bella decided on a blue that was almost black and paid for the paint, getting another stare from the brunette at the cash register.

"Are you Irene King's daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah." Bella replied as she handed the brunette the money for the paint.

"You don't really look like her." The cashier commented. Irene King had fuzzy blonde hair and honey brown eyes. Bella's maroon hair was straight and her eyes were a light grey.

"Thanks for pointing that out. I hadn't noticed." Bella replied sarcastically. The brunette just stared at her as she returned the change. Bella just glared and took her change. Once she was outside she walked over to Rave, "Let's go. Another month here and I'll forget how to use sarcasm." Rave rubbed against Bella's side in comfort and Bella smiled down at him before starting to walk.

Walking home was better until she had two blondes who looked like jocks decided to walk on either side of her. She pulled out a headphone and turned around to face them, "What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

"We were just wondering who you are. I mean, we haven't seen you around here before or we would recognize a hot chick like you." The one with green eyes stated.

"That's nice. Why don't you two run along home to your mothers. You're too young to mess with the big dogs like me." Bella replied as she turned around and started to walk away. She paused when a meaty hand descended on her shoulder.

"Hold it, babe. You're messing with the wrong people." The blonde with brown eyes said.

"If you're the people that think they can do whatever they want to girls that are just taking a walk, then I think I'm messing with the right people." Bella replied as she turned around to face the two boys. Their faces were glowing from the setting sun behind Bella and the darkness around Bella's face slightly scared the boys. Rave looked up at the boys and shook his head. He felt sorry for these boys.

"Come with us, we're going to have some fun." The green-eyed one said and Bella smiled.

"I like fun. I'll show you how I have fun." Bella set the paint down next to her and stood straight. Then she pulled her arm back and punched the one with brown eyes in the face. "Don't you ever touch me, ever!" Bella hissed. Then she turned her attention to the green eyed one. She punched him in the stomach and as he was bent over, kneed him in the face. "This is the only fun I'll have with you. Consider yourselves lucky. This is only a warning. Bug me again and I'll make your lives a living hell." Then Bella picked up her paint and continued walking down the street. When she arrived at the house closest to the mansion she was surprised to see it wasn't hers. "Oh, duh. It's on the other side of the street. As she walked passed the front gates of the mansion, she paused and looked up at it in wonder. Rave stopped next to her and also looked up at it. After a minute Bella sighed again and continued to walk towards her house. She was on the sidewalk when she noticed the Rave wasn't at her side. "Rave?" She looked around and saw that Rave was still standing in front of the gates. "Rave, let's go." Bella said and Rave stood up but instead of going to Bella, he ran at the gates and slipped through the bars. "Rave! Get back here!"

When Rave didn't come back after a few seconds, Bella set the paint on the grass and raced after him. She pushed open the heavy gates and darted through, it's weight heavy enough to close itself after she let go. She picked her way up the hill, following the sounds of Rave's paws on the ground and his occasional meow. As she went, she cursed her cat until finally the plants gave way to a beautiful garden. "Oh my." Bella whispered as she looked around. Plants in the shapes of animals surrounded her and one was even in the shape of a hand. She approached one that looked like a cat and inspected it to find that not one leaf was out of place. "It's…perfect." She muttered before she remembered the cat she was supposed to be looking for. "Rave! Get your furry butt back here!" Bella whispered fiercely. She did not want to disturb the silence in the garden too much. A soft meow came from behind the hand and she went there to see the entrance to the mansion and a black blur dart through a hole at the bottom of the door. "Rave!" Bella hissed again as she walked to the door and opened it. It didn't open all the way but she was able to get through. She looked around at the place in awe. There were machines covered in cobwebs that took up most of the right half of the room. She heard Rave on the left side of the room, his paws going higher up and she noticed a staircase. She quietly climbed the staircase and when she arrived at the top, she was suddenly in a huge room. Her mouth opened wide as she looked around the room and at the two places in the roof where they had collapsed. Rave stood in the moonlight of the larger hole and Bella walked over to him. "There you are." She bent down and picked him up before she looked out the hole. She saw that the sky was slightly purple where the sun had just set and the lights from the surrounding houses.

Her attention was pulled from the hole when she heard the scrape of metal on metal. She looked around for the sound until she heard it again and focused in on a dark corner to her right. "Hello?" A shadow moved. "Is anyone there." She set Rave down and approached the corner. When her eyes adjusted she saw it was a figured huddled in the corner. "It's alright." Bella said calmly to the figure. "I won't hurt you." The figure moved again.

"Do you promise?" a small voice asked so softly that she almost didn't hear it.

Bella smiled and said, "I promise." The figure soon came out of the corner and Bella looked him over. He had fair skin like her own, wild black hair, and dark eyes. Scars adorned his face and he wore a leather suit. In his hands were blades and scissors until she studied them more before she realized that they were his hands. She smiled at him again as she bent down and picked up Rave. "My name is Isabella but you can call me Bella and this is my cat, Rave." Bella introduced.

"My name is Edward." The man replied and Bella nodded.

"Nice to meet you Edward."

"You are not afraid of me?" he asked softly.

"No. Why should I be? Your hands are kind of scary but I don't think you would harm me or you could have done so already. And because of your scars? Everyone has them." Bella pulled her long bangs on the left side of her face behind her ear to show a scar that ran from her eyebrow around the edge of her face to be even with the bottom of her ear. Then she pulled up to her sleeves to her fishnet shirt to show a few more scars. "See, everyone's got them. Actually, I'm glad to see that there is someone here who's different." She said as she looked back down at the town through the hole.

"Is different bad?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head, "No it's not. It's good to be different. These people here are too alike. Same pastel house, same clothes, same cars, same lives. It's all boring. Being different spices up someone's life."

"If it's boring, why did you come here?" Edward asked curiously as he stood next to her, also looking at the town below.

"My mother lived here. She died a few days ago and left her house to me. It was either move to Suburbia or continue to live with my father. He wasn't the best father in the world."

"Oh." Edward said.

They were in silence for a minute before she said, "What about you, Edward? Why do you live here?"

Edward looked at the ground and his fingers rubbed together, making a snipping noise, "I was made here. I never had a mother and my father never woke up." He replied and Bella heard the sadness in his voice.

"Oh Edward. I'm sorry I asked." Bella switched Rave to one arm and placed the other on Edward's shoulder. He stiffened under her touch but soon relaxed. He let her help him to sit on the floor before she took on of his hands in hers and he was about to jerk back but stopped, knowing that if he did, he would hurt her. Rave jumped into his lap and curled up, purring loudly. Bella laughed softly. "See, even Rave doesn't want to see you sad." Bella looked up at the moon through the hole and she smiled. "Do you like the night, Edward?"

Edward looked up from the cat in his lap and looked at Bella. Her skin seemed to glow in the light of the moon and her eyes sparkled. He nodded and Bella saw it from the corner of her eye.

"So do I. The stars are spectacular but the moon is best. It's so beautiful, especially on the full moon when you could see it all." Bella said as she sighed. She seemed to sigh a lot recently. She closed her eyes and she could picture her mother and herself when she was younger, outside with a telescope. Bella used it to look closely up at the moon.

"Mama! Take a look!" Bella squealed with excitement.

"No thank you, baby. It looks even more beautiful from afar." Irene replied.

Bella pulled her eye away from the telescope and looked up at it regularly. "You're right, Mama. It is pretty." Bella walked over to her mother and hugged her around the waist, the highest she could reach at that age.

"You want to know what's ever more beautiful than the moon, baby?" Irene asked and Bella looked up at her mom.

"What Mama?"

"You are and don't you ever forget that." Irene knelt down and hugged her daughter tight. When she pulled away, she smiled at Bella who smiled back, both smiles so alike, and said, "It's time to go inside." Bella smiled and grabbed her mom's hand as they walked back to the lavender home.

Edward blinked in surprise as a tear fell from Bella's closed eyes. A few more fell and Bella's eyes snapped open in surprise. With her free hand, she brushed her lingering tears away. "Sorry." She muttered softly.

"Don't apologize. It's alright to cry." He said softly, thinking of the many times he cried, for his father and for Kim.

"It is but I'm tired of crying." Bella replied. "It's late. I should get going." Bella released his hand and stood up.

Edward looked up at her with wide eyes, "Please don't go." In his eyes were innocence, sadness, pain, and loneliness.

"I'll come back tomorrow." She replied as Rave stood in his lap and stretched. He brushed against Edward's side before walking over to stand next to Bella.

"Do you promise?" he asked.

"I swear." She replied. She smiled and waved before she walked from the room and down the stairs. In the garden she looked up and saw Edward watching her from the window and she waved again before beginning to pick her way through the plants back to the gate which she slipped through silently after making sure no one was around to see her. She walked back to her house, picking up the paint can as she went and went in the front door after unlocking it. She closed it behind her, locking it again, and set the paint on the floor by the door before walking into the kitchen for some food. It wasn't until she passed the mirror in the hallway did she realized that she was smiling. She paused for a second before shrugging and continuing on. She was glad there was someone here who was different and that he was so kind. She already saw a friendship she knew she would like.

Kltp: Okay, so that was the first chapter. Please review and tell me if I should update more.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had so much going on and it's been hard to get everything done. Thank you all of my reviewers. I hope I can update more often. Please read and enjoy.

It was eleven in the morning the next day and Bella was in the kitchen, packing up some things in a backpack. She wore a black corset top with red laces and lace around the edges and black shorts to her knees with a silver chain. She was packing some food for her and Edward to eat when there was a knock on her door. She went to it and noticed Rave as glaring at it. "Calm down Rave." Bella said before she opened the door to find about seven women standing there with different bright colors of spandex and matching sweaters. This time Bella couldn't stop her eye from twitching. "Yes?" she asked.

"We're here to welcome you to the neighborhood!" One woman in green said happily.

"And to offer our apologizes about your mother." One in a fierce orange sweater stated.

"Hello to you all and you didn't kill her so don't apologize." Bella stated and these women stared at her in shock.

"We can see that you are still mourning her death," One in neon pink said, indicating Bella's clothes, "so some of us brought over some food for you." Bella was handed a few platters which she set on the coffee table not far from the door.

"Thank you but I am no longer in mourning. This is how I always have dressed and how I always will dress. Now, goodbye." Bella again shut the door in their faces. "God I hate these preppy people." Bella looked over the dishes that were handed to her and discovered they were revolting casseroles on paper plates that she instantly threw in trash can. She went out the back door with the back pack on her shoulder, her Japanese style slip on shoes on her feet, Rave at her side and dashed to the gate of the mansion the minute the street was clear. It was easier to maneuver through the foliage in the day time and she quickly arrived in the garden to see Edward there, clipping some leaves of the cat she had examined yesterday.

"Hey Edward." Bella said as she walked towards him. He jumped slightly before turning to her and smiling as he recognized her.

"Hello Bella. Hello Rave." He said and Rave ran over to him, brushing up against his leg.

"These are really beautiful Edward." Bella praised as she looked over his work again in the daylight.

"Thank you. I was just finishing them up." He said and Bella remained quiet as she watched him finish up with the rest of the plants. When he finished, he turned and smiled, gesturing to the door. "Let's go inside." Bella followed him as he went back inside. She also looked around it again in the daylight and turned to Edward.

"What was this machine for?" she asked.

"My father liked cookies. It made cookies." Edward replied.

Bella turned to him and smiled. Then she said, "Let's go upstairs." He led the way and Bella looked around again, seeing the inside of the mansion in a different light. When they arrived in the room she had met Edward she realized that it was his room when she saw a straw bed in what appeared to be a fireplace. She also saw newspaper clippings pinned to the wall beside the bed. She sat down in front of the bed and Edward sat next to her. "Are you hungry?" She asked, "I brought some food we could share."

"I can't eat very well with …" Edward held up his hands and Bella smiled softly.

"That's okay." Bella said as she tore off a piece of the sandwich she had pulled out of the bag and unwrapped and fed it to him.

He chewed for a moment and swallowed before he said, "It's good. What is it?"

"It's a peanut butter and Blackberry jam sandwich." Bella replied as she tore off another piece for him and then one for herself. Rave came up and bumped her hand. "Oh Rave, I'm sorry for forgetting you." Bella reached into the bag and pulled out a plastic container of cat food which she opened and pushed towards Rave.

The three ate in silence before Bella pulled out a bottle of water. She took a sip before she gave some to Edward and Rave. When they were finished Bella asked, "What do you do to occupy yourself, Edward?"

"I tend the garden, care for the house, and read." He replied.

"How many books have you read?" she asked as she stretched out.

"A lot. I'll show you." He stood and Bella did too. They left the room and went into one across the hall. He opened the door and stepped in followed by Bella who gasped when she followed Edward. There were shelves upon shelves of books lining the walls. She walked to the shelf closest to her and hand her hand over the spine of the books.

"This is amazing Edward." Bella said in a breathless voice.

"My father loved to read. He used to read to me every night. He also taught me to read." Edward replied as he watched Bella look at the books.

"What are your favorite types of books?" She asked as she continued walking around the room.

"Fairy tales." He replied and Bella smiled as she pulled a book off the shelf. She stood up straight and walked over to Edward, the book under her arm. She grabbed his wrist, being careful of his blades, and sat him down in a large red chair before she sat on the armrest next to him. She pulled open the front cover and flipped to the first page.

"Once upon a time," Bella began to read, "in a kingdom far, far away…"

Bella spent the next few hours reading to Edward until she finished the large book of fairy tales she had picked. Rave stood from where he sat on Edward's lap that he had climbed into two hours earlier. He hopped onto the floor and curled up into a ball, presumably to fall asleep again.

"That was fun." Bella said as she stood and replaced the book exactly where she had found it.

"It was. Thank you." Edward replied.

"No problem." Bella said as she stretched with her hands in the air, her back cracking a few times. "I love it when I crack my back." Bella said as she put her arms back down.

"What else do you love?" Edward asked.

"Me? Hm." Bella scratched her arm as she thought. "I love the night, the stars and moon. I love books, reading and writing. I love drawing. I love my mom. I love my friend, Kat. And I love Rave and you." Bella finished with a smile. "You two are the things that keep me here, not to mention sane in this preppy pink world." Bella laughed softly. "What do you love Edward?" She asked.

"I love the night, just like you, with the stars and the moon, I love reading, I love my father, I love plants, and I love you and Rave." He replied with a smile.

"I'm glad." Bella said as she sat next to him again. "What do you want to do now?" She asked.

"I don't know." Edward replied. Then an idea struck him. "How about I read to you?" Bella nodded eagerly as he stood up and went to select a book. "What books do you like?"

"Fiction. About mystical creatures." Bella replied.

Edward selected a book and carefully removed it from the shelf. He sat back down and opened the book careful not the cut the pages. He opened to a page before the book and read the poem there.

" Beloved, gaze in thine own heart.

Gaze no more in the bitter glass

The demons, with their subtle guile

Lift up before us when they pass

Or only gaze a little while…"

The sun had set while Edward was reading and soon after he finished the book Bella announced that she had to go. She also had more bad news to add. "Tomorrow I have to start school so I won't be able to come as early as I did today but I promise to come everyday after school." Edward's eyes were sad but he nodded. She smiled as she stood and replaced the book they had just finished reading. Then she walked back over to him and gave him a hug before she stood straight and disappeared out the door with a soft, "Goodnight Edward." Rave meowed once before following his master.

Edward stood and went back to his room, straight to the window, where he looked outside to see Bella there, twirling around the garden, waiting for Rave. When he appeared next to her, she set off for the gate, her smile still on her face. She paused, waving to him once again before she went out through the gate. He watched her all the way home and when she was safely inside with the lights on he sighed and sat down on his bed. "Goodnight Bella." He murmured as he looked up to the sky above.

Bella went straight to her room after she got home, not feeling hungry and she changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. She turned off the light next to her and set her alarm clock before rolling over and facing her window, more importantly the mansion in which one of her best friends resided in. Her eyes were closing when she heard a soft whisper in the wind say, "Goodnight Bella." A small smile appeared on her face as she recognized Edward's voice.

"Goodnight Edward."

K: I wonder what school is going to be like for Bella. Please review and I promise I will update soon!


End file.
